


Despairtale

by Kourai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Français | French, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourai/pseuds/Kourai
Summary: Frisk a finalement détruit la barrière et libéré les monstres de leur prison souterraine. Devenu leur ambassadeur auprès des humains, l'adolescent s'aperçoit au bout de quelques années que les tensions entre les deux races sont de plus en plus vives. Les solutions pacifistes sont de plus en plus rejetées au profit de solutions... génocidaires.C'est dans cette atmosphère tendue que Frisk et ses amis tentent tant bien que mal de maintenir la paix. Mais jusqu'à quand cette dernière tiendra-t-elle ?Bonjour, c'est ma première fanfic sur Undertale, j’espère que ça va vous plaire.Attention c'est peut être un peu dur pour les personnes sensibles !Bonne lecture !





	1. Prologue

Frisk posa le dernier dossier qu'il étudiait depuis une bonne heure sur le bureau d'un geste rageur. Encore un cas d'agression d'un groupe d'humain sur un groupe de monstres. Décidément, ces derniers temps, ce genre de soucis devenait de plus en plus fréquent. L'adolescent poussa un long soupir en regardant la pile de dossiers qui attendait encore sur le côté. Et il était sûr d'y retrouver le même genre d'information. Agressions, meurtres, vols, viols et encore bien d'autres joyeusetés du même acabit. Frisk se replongea alors dans ses souvenirs, posant son regarda sur le décor de la ville qu'il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre de son bureau.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Ce n'était qu'il y a quelques années... Quand il était tombé dans l'underground, qu'il avait rencontrés ses nouveaux amis, qu'il avait aidés à sortir de cette prison sans ciel. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant quand il avait accepté de devenir l'ambassadeur des monstres auprès des humains. Et pendant longtemps, il avait pensé que cette paix était possible si tout le monde y mettait du sien. Ce fut le cas, du moins au début. Les monstres s'étaient doucement intégrés à la société humaine, usant de leurs connaissances magiques pour leur faciliter légèrement la vie.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La politique pacifiste de Frisk, suivi de près par Asgore et Toriel, les souverains monstres, ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Et à certains humains en particulier. Ce fut d'abord des querelles de vive voix pendant les assemblées générales, et il ne fallait que quelques étincelles de plus pour que l'on en vienne aux mains.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Frisk posa sa main sur le prochain dossier dont les chiffres ne voulaient plus rien dire. Encore un autre cas d'agression. Quand est-ce que cela s'arrêtait ? L'adolescent soupira à nouveau quand il entendit qu'on toquait à la porte du bureau. Se redressant et reposant le dossier sur le côté, il invita la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte à entrer. La porte s'ouvrir rapidement, et dans son encadrement il pouvait apercevoir un grand squelette qui abhorrait un large sourire. Ce dernier s'approcha de Frisk, tenant entre ses mains une enveloppe.

« Moi, le grand Papyrus, a été chargé de la mission suivante : t'apporter ce courrier ! »

Il tendit l'enveloppe au jeune homme qui la récupéra avec un léger sourire aux lèvres tout en le remerciant d'un simple hochement de tête. Papyrus croisa les bras, fier, et son écharpe rouge se mit à flotter au gré d'un vent qui n'existait pas dans le bureau où il se trouvait.

« Pas besoin de me remercier Frisk. Ce n'était pas une mission difficile, même si je me suis un peu battu avec les boutons de l'ascenseur. Mais j'ai fini par avoir le dessus, Nyeh heh heh ! »

Le squelette éclata de rire. Rira qui résonna dans la pièce et qui réchauffa le cœur de Frisk. Ce dernier regarda l'enveloppe dans tous les sens : pas de destinataire, pas d'adresse, rien du tout. Une simple enveloppe blanche, immaculée. L'adolescent demanda à son ami qui lui avait donné pour mission de lui ramener ce courrier. Papyrus se gratta le menton pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant rapidement :

« Eh bien, il s'agissait d'un humain très gentil qui m'a dit que cela pourrait t'aider dans ta mission de maintenir la paix entre les monstres et les humains. Je me demande bien ce que ça peut être. Une nouvelle recette de spaghettis tu penses ?»

Papyrus s'était mis à applaudir quelques secondes, toujours ce large sourire sur le visage.

« Ah si seulement les humains et les monstres pouvaient s'entendre sans se chamailler autour d'une bonne assiette de spaghettis, ce serait parfait, Nyeh heh heh ! »

Frisk acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, tout en cherchant son coupe papier sur son bureau. D'un geste précis, il trancha l'enveloppe, avant de reposer l'instrument délicatement sans se couper. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le cœur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre. Quel message si important pouvait bien se trouver dans cette enveloppe ? Quelle était cette solution miracle pour maintenir la paix entre les monstres et les humains ? La curiosité poussa Frisk à attraper du bout des doigts la feuille qui dépassait de l'enveloppe et de la tirer doucement à lui pour la déplier et avoir les réponses à ses questions.

...Mais il ne les reçu jamais.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Quelques rues plus loin, un humain s'éloignait. Et lorsqu'il entendit l'explosion résonner derrière lui, il ne se retourna même pas, se contentant d'afficher un léger sourire. Il n'avait eu aucun remord à tuer un adolescent pro-paix et une trentaine d'innocents monstres et humains confondus. Et cet homme n'espérait qu'une seule chose suite à cet acte infâme : que la guerre reprenne, que les humains exterminent les monstres rebelles et réduisent en esclavage ceux qui pouvaient servir à quelque chose. Que la race humaine prouve sa supériorité. Un ricanement désagréable s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'homme. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était que le début d'une longue descente aux enfers, que le début du désespoir. Dans les jours à venir, ce serait pire. Bien pire. Et puis, il n'avait pas menti en disant à Papyrus que cette lettre aiderait Frisk dans sa mission pour maintenir la paix entre les humains et les monstres. Maintenant que l'ambassadeur avait disparu, il n'avait plus besoin d'y penser. Il n'aurait plus jamais besoin d'y penser.


	2. Les funérailles

Le temps était gris ce jour-là. Le ciel bleu était caché derrière de gros nuages gris, et la lumière réconfortante du soleil n'était qu'un souvenir. L'humeur n'était en aucun cas à la fête. Undyne marchait comme un automate dans les rues de la ville. A ses côtés, Alphys tentait, en vain, de refouler ses larmes. La scientifique avait du mal à garder sa tristesse pour elle. Autour des deux femmes, il y avait foule. Humain et monstre marchaient en silence, et la route qu'ils prenaient menait tout droit au grand cimetière de la ville.

« Undyne... »

La voix d'Alphys sortit la capitaine de la garde royale de ses pensées. Essuyant discrètement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, elle se tourna vers sa compagne.

« Oui ? »

Alphys ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de regarder le sol. La voix d'Undyne se voulait rassurante.

« Alphys... Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Tu peux tout me dire, je ne suis pas là pour te juger.

-Frisk et Papyrus sont vraiment morts hein... Ils ne reviendront pas... »

Le poisson hocha la tête avec un regard triste.

« Oui... Ils sont morts dans cet horrible attentat. Et ils ne reviendront pas. »

Elle prononçait ses paroles pour se convaincre qu'ils étaient bel et bien mort, car elle avait aussi du mal à encaisser cette nouvelle. Une petite part d'elle-même pensait qu'ils étaient encore vivant, que ce n'était qu'une farce cruelle, qu'ils reviendraient comme si de rien n'était.

Un hoquet secoua la scientifique qui pleura silencieusement pendant quelques minutes. Undyne l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Comme la vie avait été injuste. Elle avait pensé que la surface serait un monde accueillant, que les humains tireraient un trait sur le passé comme les monstres l'ont fait. Mais les querelles revenaient, et avec elles, l'ombre de la guerre. Et si jamais la guerre venait à éclater de nouveau, alors les monstres n'auraient aucune chance. Ils se feraient exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Pendant la cérémonie, le roi Asgore et la reine Toriel avaient fait un discours touchant. Ils avaient parlé de leur amour pour cet humain tombé dans leur monde, de leur reconnaissance envers Frisk, et ils avaient terminé par un rappel simple : que cet incident n'entache pas la paix entre les humains et les monstres. Sans, avec son éternel sourire énigmatique sur le visage, n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de rester debout, silencieux, près des cercueils de Frisk et de Papyrus. Est-ce qu'il était triste ? Sûrement. Il venait de perdre son frère et un ami. Mais quand les gens venaient lui présenter leur condoléance, il se contentait simplement d'hocher la tête sans prononcer une seule parole.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Finalement, les deux cercueils furent ensevelis, et de nombreux bouquets de fleurs furent déposés sur les pierres tombales. Petit à petit, la foule diminuait, et bientôt il ne restait plus grand monde sur place. Sans avait disparu, et il ne restait plus que le couple royal, Undyne et Alphys. La voix d'Asgore se fit alors entendre.

« C'est une grand perte... Nous avons à nouveau perdu un enfant, et aussi un ami très cher. »

Il poussa un long soupir avant de continuer.

« Je pense que c'est une tentative pour raviver la haine entre les humains et les monstres. Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas emporter par la colère. Nous resterons fidèles à ce que nous sommes. »

Toriel, Alphys et Undyne acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. La reine prit alors la parole.

« Je ferai la demande pour que cette affaire soit confiée à des personnes de confiance. Undyne... »

La nommée se raidit d'un seul coup, mal à l'aise. Elle fixait Toriel en attendant la suite de sa phrase, suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« ... Undyne, je ferai en sorte que tu sois mise sur cette affaire.

-Mais je suis capitaine de la garde royale, pas détective !

-Je sais... D'autre personnes seront assignées à cette enquête, et je voudrais que tu en fasses partit. Pour rester au plus près de cette affaire et pour pouvoir aider si jamais... les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. »

Le regard de Toriel changea. Sa voix se fit plus froide.

« Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et Asgore et moi-même avons beaucoup de choses à faire, nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous occuper de ceci. Tu es une personne de confiance Undyne. Nous te connaissons, alors que ceux qui s'occuperont de l'enquête nous serons inconnus. »

Le roi interrompit alors Toriel, fixant le poisson d'un air légèrement agacé :

« La seule chose qu'il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit Undyne, ce de ne pas te laisser emporter. Essaye de garder ton sang-froid, d'accord ? »

Cette dernière poussa un soupire avant de répondre :

« Oui, bien entendu. Je ferai attention à ne pas faire de vagues. C'est promis... »

Undyne avait dit ça d'une traite, mais elle ne savait même pas si elle arriverait à tenir cette promesse. Elle espérait qu'elle y arriverait, même si c'était dur de ne pas en vouloir à la terre entière après ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents et la haine qui montait au fur et à mesure du côté des monstres et des humains.


	3. Le départ d'Alphys

Undyne et Alphys étaient de retour dans leur appartement après la longue et triste journée qu'elles venaient de passer. La scientifique s'était précipitée dans la chambre, continuant ce qu'elle faisait le matin avant qu'elle n'aille aux funérailles. Elle préparait sa valise sans grande conviction. Undyne s'était mise dans l'encadrement de la porte, la regardant faire.

« Tu vas partir combien de temps déjà ? »

Alphys avait levé sa tête de la valise pour fixer Undyne et lui répondre.

« Normalement, trois mois. Mais il se peut que je reste plus longtemps... Tout dépend à quelle vitesse avance les recherches.

-L'avion décolle demain matin à 9h c'est ça ?

-Oui... Je vais devoir me lever tôt. Undyne, tu... »

Alphys se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

« Tu m'accompagneras ? »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la capitaine de la garde royale.

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je ne t'accompagnerai pas ?

-Et bien, parce que tu seras sûrement occupée avec cette histoire non ?

-Je ne pense pas que je sois convoquée demain matin... »

Le poisson vérifia quand même son téléphone au cas où, mais aucun message n'avait été envoyé. Pour le moment, rien de rien. Et comme le disait le dicton : pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Le soir même, une assemblée générale extraordinaire eut lieu. Asgore et Toriel y participaient, approuvant certaines paroles de leurs interlocuteurs, et en réfutant tout ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire en cours. La reine avait réussi à imposer la présence d'Undyne parmi les personnes qui s'occuperaient de l'enquête concernant l'attentat ayant couté la vie à Frisk, Papyrus et d'autres personnes innocentes.

La réunion dura longtemps, jusque très tard dans la nuit, et les souverains s'étaient finalement retirés, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes. Asgore aurait voulu prévenir rapidement Undyne, mais il n'allait quand même pas l'appeler au milieu de la nuit. Il s'en chargerait demain, à la première heure.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Alphys et Undyne avaient passé une soirée à peu près normale. Les deux femmes s'étaient installées devant la télévision, visionnant quelques DVD d'animés avant de tomber de sommeil dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Ce fut le téléphone d'Undyne qui réveilla cette dernière. La capitaine de la garde royale grogna quelques jurons entre ses dents avant de s'emparer de l'appareil et d'éteindre ce qu'elle pensait être le réveil habituel. Sauf que ce n'était pas le réveil, c'était sa sonnerie. Alphys ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qu'Undyne décrochait.

« Allo ? »

La scientifique s'était étirée avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour y servir le petit déjeuner le temps qu'Undyne ne termine son appel. Elle regarda l'horloge. Il était six heures et demie du matin, elles avaient encore un peu de temps devant elles avant qu'Alphys ne parte à l'aéroport.

La voix d'Asgore dans le téléphone n'était pas froide comme la glace, mais pas loin.

« Undyne, tu dois te rendre à l'ambassade à 9h. Tu y rencontreras la ou les personnes en charge de l'enquête concernant l'attentat. Evite d'être en retard et surtout, surtout, garde ton sang-froid.

-9h ? Mais Alphys...

-Alphys est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule pour une fois, tu ne penses pas ? »

Undyne soupira avant de répondre.

« Oui... 9h donc ? A l'ambassade. J'y serais. Merci Asgore. »

Elle lui raccrocha presque au nez avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner était prêt. Le poisson s'installa à table et se servit une tasse de thé bien chaude. Alphys demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

« Est-ce que ça va Undyne ?

-Bof... Je dois être à l'ambassade à 9h.

-A 9h ?

-Ouais... Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas t'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport. »

La scientifique fit un léger sourire à sa compagne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Undyne, ça va aller ! Tu peux aller à ton rdv, je me débrouillerai.

-Mais je voulais t'accompagner. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais revenir dans trois jours. Là on parle de trois mois dans le meilleur des cas. »

Alphys se leva de table après avoir posé sa tasse de thé, puis enlaça Undyne dans ses bras.

« Ca n'est pas grave. Trois mois, ça passera vite ! Et quand je reviendrai, au moins, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ici !

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et au moins, je serais loin des problèmes et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Tu marque un point de plus Alphys. »

Les deux filles continuèrent le petit déjeuner, discutant de choses et d'autres. L'heure continuait d'avancer inexorablement. Elles se préparèrent lorsque il était 7h30 et malgré le fait qu'elle soit attendue à l'ambassade, Undyne accompagna rapidement Alphys, au moins jusqu'à la navette qui devait la conduire à l'aéroport. Le poisson embrassa sa compagne après lui avoir porté sa valise sur tout le chemin.

« J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi Alphys.

-Moi ça ira, c'est surtout pour toi que je suis inquiète. On ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça. Fait attention à toi Undyne.

-Promis.

-Et n'oublie pas de m'enregistrer les prochains épisodes de la saison 3 de __Mew Mew__ : Kissy Cutie !

-Promis ! »

Alphys s'engouffra alors dans le véhicule dont les portes se refermèrent, laissant Undyne seule sur le trottoir. La capitaine regarda la navette s'éloigner, et une fois que cette dernière n'était plus visible, elle se décida enfin à partir à son rdv.


	4. Un nouveau partenaire

L'homme s'était posté devant l'ambassade. Clope au bec, il lançait des regards circulaire autour de lui avant de regarder sa montre. 8h55. Il était venu en avance, et cela faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'il poireautait devant la grande porte d'entrée de l'ambassade. La sécurité avait été accrue avec l'attentat. Des policiers fouillaient les gens qui entraient, refoulant même certaines personnes dont le faciès ne leur revenait tout simplement pas. L'homme retira sa cigarette consumée au trois quart de sa bouche avant de la jeter au sol et de l'écraser sous sa chaussure. Il soupira.

On l'avait appelé très tôt ce matin là, en lui expliquant en quelques minutes ce qu'il devait faire. Il aurait pu refuser et laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre, mais la curiosité avait été trop forte. Pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire des monstres, après tout, tant que ces derniers ne le gênait pas, il s'en fichait. Juste pour comprendre pourquoi on aurait tué monstre et humains confondus. Cette affaire était singulière. L'homme vérifia de nouveau sa montre. 9h. Et la personne qu'il devait retrouver n'était pas là. Ça commençait plutôt mal. Il détestait les retardataires. Prenant son mal en patience, il reprit une cigarette qu'il alluma avant de se remettre à fumer.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Undyne était en retard. Elle courait à travers les rues de la ville pour rejoindre le point de rdv qu'Asgore lui avait indiqué. Au bout de l'avenue se trouvait l'ambassade. Elle était en retard, de peu, mais en retard quand même. Elle parcouru les derniers mètres à grande vitesse avant de s'arrêter devant le grand bâtiment. Elle remarqua la sécurité accrue de l'édifice et grogna.

"Ca va être compliqué de rentrer là dedans. C'est pas la petite ambassade où bossaient Frisk et Papyrus."

Le coeur d'Undyne se serra dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de ses amis disparus. Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais, et à cette pensée elle avait juste envie de pleurer. Se reprenant rapidement, elle s'avança vers l'entrée de l'ambassade en espérant ne pas avoir de problème pour y pénétrer.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

L'homme regarda passer le poisson aux cheveux rouge et à la peau bleue près de lui. Il la reconnue instantanément. A vraie dire, Undyne ne passait absolument pas inaperçue. Surtout chez les humains. Le poisson semblait réfléchir avant d'avancer vers l'entrée de l'ambassade. L'humain secoua la tête puis la rattrapa avant de lui tapoter doucement l'épaule. La capitaine de la garde royale se retourna vivement, observant cet humain inconnu. Les humains la laissait indifférente, et les hommes aussi. Celui-ci avait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, rien de particulier ne le faisait se démarquer des autres. Peut être son regard perçant, bleu comme le ciel. Undyne demanda :

"Vous voulez quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas m'être trompé, mais vous êtes Undyne, la capitaine de la garde Royale, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. C'est pour quoi ?

-On m'a envoyé ici en me disant que vous seriez là pour m'aider."

L'homme sortit alors une carte plastifié de sa poche qu'il tendit à son interlocutrice. Undyne la regarda rapidement et la lue à voix haute.

"Edgar Wade ?

-Agent du gouvernement. Je suis là pour m'occuper de l'affaire qui... a fait la une des journaux récemment."

Il ne voulait pas remettre ça sur le tapis, se doutant que Undyne avait des proches qui étaient décédés dans la longue liste des morts de cet attentat. Elle hocha la tête, puis demanda :

"Donc moi je suis là pour quoi ?

-Pour m'aider.

-Mais je n'ai jamais fais d'enquête de tout ma vie. J'ai juste regardé quelques épisode de Colombo à la télé et encore je me suis endormi devant."

Edgar éclata de rire.

"Ecoutez, je vais m'occuper de l'enquête. Vous, vous serez surtout là pour m'aider si les choses tournent mal. Même si je sais me défendre avec mon joujou préféré, si je suis seul contre 10, ça ne le fera pas.

-Si on est 2 contre 10, je terasserai facilement le reste. Effectivement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-A la bonne heure. Sur ce, je vous propose de venir avec moi. On va d'abord se rendre sur les lieux du drame. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, je ne vous force pas."

Undyne baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas très envie de venir, mais la curiosité faisait qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Alors elle aquiesça.

"Je vous suis. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Et lorsque on tiendra le coupable, alors on lui bottera le derrière comme il se doit !"

Edgar ne pu s'empêcher de sourire aux paroles de son interlocutrice. Elle était effectivement comme on lui avait raconter.

"Et bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je suis garé un peu plus loin. En voiture, nous devrions y être d'ici 10 minutes si il n'y a pas d'embouteillages."

 


	5. Haine et regrets

Ils étaient tout les deux dans la voiture. La radio diffusait des musiques qu'Undyne écoutait distraitement. Elle était plus préoccupé par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans ce qui avait été la petite ambassade monstre. Undyne soupira. Elle se demandait si elle ne flancherai pas une fois arrivée sur place.

"Tout va bien ?"

La voix de l'agent qui conduisait le véhicule la sortit de ses pensée.

"Oui, je vais bien...

-Ca n'a pas l'air pourtant, vous faites une tête affreuse. Vous voulez peut être que je vous dépose chez vous ?"

Undyne secoua la tête.

"Non, je vous assure que ça va aller.

-C'est vous qui voyez miss..."

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Asgore ne savait pas comment il arrivait à rester de marbre face aux humains. Au fond de son coeur, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de les étriper. Par leur faute, il avait perdu Chara et Asriel. Et maintenant il perdait Frisk et Papyrus. C'était intolérable. Et au vu des réactions des hauts placés la veille, il savait pertinemment que la lumière ne serait pas faite avant un bon moment sur cette histoire. Le roi souffla d'énervement, debout et droit, son regard perdu sur la ville qu'il pouvait regarder de la fenêtre. Une douce voix féminine résonna derrière lui.

"Tout va bien Asgore ?

-Tout va bien Tori.

-Tu mens très mal."

La reine s'approcha de son mari, se mettant à regarder la ville à son tour.

"Tu es en colère Asgore, et je ne peu pas t'en vouloir pour cela. Moi aussi je suis en colère.

-C'est encore de leur faute.

-Peut être, mais rien n'est sûr."

Asgore s'était tourné vivement vers la reine et criait presque :

"Qui aurait voulu tuer l'ambassadeur des monstres à part l'un de ces humains raciste et ignorant ?

-Peut être des monstres qui voudraient nous voir reprendre la guerre contre les humains, qui sait ?"

Toriel avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton glacial. Après avoir laissé le silence s'installer quelques secondes, elle reprit sur le même ton.

"Tu sautes trop vite aux conclusions Asgore. Tant que nous n'aurons pas plus d'informations, nous ne pourrons rien faire."

Le roi soupira à nouveau d'énervement. Il ne supportait pas de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire alors que l'assassin de Frisk, de Papyrus et d'autre innocents parcourait les rues de la ville sans aucun soucis. Asgore lança d'une voix cassante :

"J'espère qu'Undyne nous rapportera les informations manquantes. J'ai hâte de tordre le coup à cet assassin."

Toriel secoua la tête.

"Ici, la loi du talion ne marche pas. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

-C'est injuste.

-Je sais. Même si le meurtrier est retrouvé, il y a de grande chances qu'il passe paisiblement le restant de ses jours en prison."

C'était une chose que redoutait Toriel. Elle n'aimait pas la violence. Mais savoir que l'assassin ne risquait pas de souffrir comme avaient soufferts d'autres personnes lui mit un coup au coeur. Peut être qu'avec le temps, la douleur et la colère finiraient par s'estomper.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Alphys attendait dans le hall de l'aéroport, sa valise près d'elle. Son avion était encore en cours d'appareillage, et le départ allait se faire avec au minimum une bonne heure de retard. La scientifique royale en profita pour sortir son téléphone et faire quelques parties de candy crush. Une annonce la sortit de sa partie.

"Les passagers du vol immatriculé 410-UDT-JVC-18-25 sont priés de se rendre à la porte F pour procéder à l'embarquement. Je répète..."

Alphys envoya rapidement un SMS à Undyne avant d'attraper sa valise et de courir jusqu'à la porte pour embarquer dans son avion.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Le squelette était resté sur place depuis la veille. Installé contre la pierre tombale, il avait dégager les bouquets de fleurs sur le côté. Sur le marbre froid, on pouvait simplement lire : ci-gît Papyrus. Sans n'avait rien fait marquer de plus. Sous la terre, il y avait un cercueil rempli de la poussière de celui qui, quelques jours encore, était encore vivant. Désormais, son frère n'existait plus. Il avait disparu en même temps que Frisk. En même temps que ce gamin qu'il aimait bien et qui était devenu, par la force des choses, son ami.

Sans avait passé la nuit ici, regardant les étoiles dans le ciel, et réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

Car il savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas. Qu'il y aurait d'autres attentats. Que d'autres monstres et d'autres innocents tomberont par la faute de fous furieux incapable d'accepter leur présence à la surface. Peut être qu'il devrait se lever, partir à la recherche de l'assassin de Papyrus et de Frisk. Et quand il mettrait la main dessus, alors il...

Sans se mit à rire à gorge déployée à cette éventualité. Si jamais il attrapait cet assassin alors...

Il passerait un sale quart d'heure.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Edgard gara son véhicule non loin de ce qui avait été la petite ambassade. Mais il fallait faire la dernière centaine de mètres à pied pour la rejoindre. L'humain verrouilla la voiture une fois qu'Undyne en sortit.

"On est presque arrivé. Normalement, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour passer. Les collègues n'aiment pas les journalistes et les fouineurs.

-Ils ont bien raison. J'ai lu les titres de certains journaux, c'était à vomir."

Undyne repensa quelques instants à la une de la veille qui se réjouissait presque de cet attentat. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit Edgard, prenant le chemin de l'ambassade monstre.


	6. A l'ambassade des monstres

L'ambassade tenait encore debout, mais c'était un miracle. La bombe avait soufflé un étage entier, celui où se trouvaient Frisk et Papyrus. Undyne passa dans la zone détruite, suivant son comparse humain de près. Elle sentit des frissons remonter le long de son échine. C'était étrange d'être ici. Les murs qui avaient était d'une couleur bleu ciel étaient désormais noirs de suie. De nombreux zébrures marquaient les murs, signe qu'il avaient souffert de l'explosion. Il y avait plein de gravats sur le sol, et Undyne devait faire attention où elle mettait les pieds pour ne pas tomber.

"C'est encore loin ?"

Elle se sentait bizarre. Si elle restait trop longtemps ici, la guerrière à la lance allait tomber malade. Elle toussa, alors que l'humain lui répondait sans se retourner, continuant d'avancer dans les décombres.

"Au bout du couloir, c'était le bureau de l'ambassadeur.

-Ah...

-Tu n'es jamais venue ici ?"

Undyne secoua la tête.

"Non. Si j'avais besoin de voir Frisk, on se retrouvait chez moi ou chez Asgore."

En même temps, elle n'avait jamais eut besoin de quoique ce soit en provenance de l'ambassade. Juste ses papiers d'identité quand elle était venue s'installer à la surface avec Alphys, et c'était tout. Edgard poussa ce qu'il restait de la porte du bureau. A l'intérieur, une horrible odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air. Il mit sa main devant son nez tant c'était dégoûtant.

"Ca sent la viande grillée..."

Puis il se tut, se tournant rapidement vers Undyne, ayant eut peur de la blesser avec ses paroles qui étaient sortit trop vite de sa bouche. Mais Undyne n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit. Elle regardait partout dans la pièce,la découvrant de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Le grand bureau et les chaises étaient en cendre, comme une grosse partie de l'immobilier. Des feuilles déchirée et brûlées se trouvaient sur le sol carbonisé. Undyne se pencha pour regarder tout ça de plus près. Edgard fit de même, cherchant des indices auprès desquels ses camarades avaient pu passer à côté.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Alphys était bien installée dans le fauteuil confortable de l'avion. Elle se trouvait en première classe. La scientifique avait éteint son téléphone. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas le droit de s'en servir pendant le trajet. Elle était un peu triste que Undyne ne lui ait pas répondu. Tant pis. Elle l'appellerait une fois arrivée à destination. Une voix se fit entendre dans les hauts parleurs.

"Ici votre commandant de bord qui vous parle. Nous décollons dans une demie heure. Merci de votre patience."

Alphys soupira. Déjà que le voyage allait être long, si en plus elle devait encore attendre...

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Sans déambulait dans la ville. C'était à regrets qu'il avait quitter la pierre tombale de son défunt frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de Papyrus éternellement. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, il voulait retrouver l'assassin. Le retrouver, et lui faire payer la mort de son frère et la mort de Frisk.

Rares était les personnes à faire attention au squelettes qui marchait en regardant droit devant lui sans s'arrêter. Et alors que Sans était perdu dans ses pensée remplies de vengeance, il entendit des cris étouffé en provenance d'une ruelle sombre. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction et s'y dirigea, pour un découvrir un spectacles auquel il ne s'attendait pas vraiment.

Un groupe d'adolescents, lycéens sûrement, s'amusaient à tourmenter un petit monstre. Ce dernier ne possédait pas de bras. Son adorable visage était en larme, et son pull à rayures était abîmé, voir même arraché à certains endroit. Les adolescents riaient, tout en s'amusant à le pousser avec violence sur le sol. Ils lui ordonnaient ensuite de se relever, puis recommencait. Le petit monstre saignait des genoux à force d'être jeter sur le sol.

Sans se rapprocha du groupe sans un bruit, et sa voix se fit soudain entendre.

"Ca vous amuse tellement ?"

Les tortionnaires se tournèrent vers le squelette sans lui répondre, avant de lui faire subir la même chose en rigolant. Sans se releva, et son regard changea radicalement. Un oeil bleu brilla.

"Vous allez passez un mauvais moment."

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Undyne avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que ses amis avaient disparus dans cette pièce. Il n'en restait plus que des cendres. La capitaine de la garde royale regardait un peu partout sans vraiment chercher. Elle était trop perdue dans ses pensée et ces souvenirs pour ça. Elle repensait à Frisk, cet enfant adorable qu'elle avait combattu et qui l'avait vaincu. Elle repensa à Papyrus, qui voulait absolument entrer dans la garde royale, mais qu'elle trouvait bien trop gentil pour cela. Elle lui avait donné des cours de cuisine, espérant que cela suffise au squelettes.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose !"

La voix d'Edgar sortie Undyne de ses pensée sombres. Elle se rapprocha de l'humain qui était accroupi, fouillant dans un tas de papiers carbonisé qui traînait par terre. Si la plupart étaient illisibles, certains avaient des endroits à peine brûlé, et on pouvait parfaitement lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrits dessus.

"Regarde Undyne. On dirait des lettres de menace.

 _-Retourne d'où tu viens... Les monstres devraient crever la gueule ouverte dans l'underground... Meurt sale traître..._ C'est vraiment horrible.

-Frisk ou Papyrus ne t'avais pas parler de ces lettres de menaces ?"

Undyne secoua la tête.

"Jamais."

 


	7. Indices

Sans était le seul à être resté debout dans la petite ruelle. Tout ceux qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui se trouvait à présent allongé sur le sol et baignant dans leur sang. Le squelette n'avait laissé aucun survivant. Seul le petit Monster Kid était encore de ce monde. Acculé contre un mur, le regard agrandit pas la peur, il observait Sans en tremblant, puis lui demanda :

"Pourquoi les avoir tué ?"

La tête de Sans se tourna vers le petit monstre. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Parce qu'ils étaient mauvais."

L'enfant secoua la tête.

"Mais c'était obligatoire de les tuer ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste leur faire peur ?

-Si j'avais fais ça, ils seraient revenu t'embêter demain. Au moins, il te laisseront tranquille. Pour toujours."

Sans s'était mis à rire, puis s'éloigna de la scène, laissant là le pauvre Monster Kid qui s'enfuit quelques instants plus tard sans demander son reste.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

L'avion d'Alphys décolla enfin. Elle était nerveuse. La scientifique n'avait encore jamais voyager en avion. C'était la première fois. Bien installée dans son siège, elle lisait quelques revues, un peu triste qu'Undyne n'ait pas répondu à son sms. Pas grave, au pire, une fois arriver sur place, elle l'appellerait pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

Alors qu'Alphys était perdue dans ses pensée, une hôtesse passait dans les rangs, distribuant des snacks. Elle tendit un sachet de chips à Alphys qui n'osa pas le prendre.

"Je... Je ne sais pas... Si je dois...

-Prenez-le, c'est offert par la compagnie."

Alors la scientifique accepta, regardant l'hôtesse s'éloigner et proposer d'autres snacks aux voyageurs. Le ventre d'Alphys gargouilla. Elle avait pourtant pris un bon petit déjeuner ce matin. Les chips tombaient plutôt bien. Elle ouvrit le paquet et commença à les grignoter.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Undyne regardait ce qu'il restait des lettres brûlée. La rage bouillonnait en elle. Pourquoi Frisk et Papyrus ne lui avait rien dit ? Est-ce qu'Asgore et Toriel étaient au courant ?

"Bon sang... Avec ça, on ne sait même pas depuis quand il recevait ce genre de courrier."

Edgar ramassait ce qu'il pouvait, faisant attention à ne pas abîmer encore plus ces indices précieux. Il les rangea dans une grande enveloppe avant de répondre à la capitaine de la garde royale.

"Ça ne doit pas être récent si j'en crois les dates que j'ai pu voir passer. Certaines draient de l'année dernière."

Undyne soupira nerveusement.

"Mais après, y'a rien qui nous dit que les auteurs des lettres sont aussi ceux qui ont commis cet attentat.

-C'est vrai. Il est possible qu'il n'y ait aucun lien entre les deux. Mais ça, nous le sauront quand j'aurai fait analyser la bonne pile de courrier que j'ai récupérer.

-Au moins, on ne va pas sortir bredouille de cet endroit. C'est... positif."

L'humain hocha la tête.

"Oui. C'est toujours mieux que de fouiller pendant des heures et ne rien trouver. De plus, j'attends aussi les résultats des traces que l'on a retrouvé sur la boite aux lettres de l'entrée. Ce sera juste un peu plus long."

Undyne s'étira avant de commencer à prendre le chemin de la sortie, suivie de prêt par son camarade. Elle espérait avoir le nom du coupable. Et elle se chargerait personnellement de ce dernier.

 


	8. Morte en plein ciel

Sans était installé sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il regardait le ciel, son sourire habituel sur le visage et dit à voix haute alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

"Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil brille. Les oiseaux chantent."

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sur un ton froid comme la glace.

"Les humains meurent."

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait aimé faire du mal aux humains qui avait attaqué le pauvre petit Monster Kid. Mais il avait fait peur à ce dernier suite au massacre qu'il avait fait, et l'enfant était partit. Ce n'était pas grave, c'était juste que Monster Kid ne comprenait pas. Les humains étaient mauvais. Ils avaient tué Frisk. Ils avaient tué Papyrus. Mais Sans ne les laisseraient pas continuer à tuer ses autres amis. Il se débarasserait d'eux bien avant.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Edgar avait racompagné Undyne en voiture et l'avait laissé au bas de l'immeuble où elle habitait. La capitaine de la garde royale le salua avant de rentrer. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et fonça dans la salle de bain. Elle mit ses vêtements au sale avant de prendre une douche bien mérité. Ce qu'il restait de l'ambassade des monstres était plein de cendre et de poussière, et elle en avait partout. Undyne frissonna en pensant que c'était peut être les restes de ses amis ou d'autres personne qu'elle rinçait dans la douche.

Une fois qu'elle termina de se doucher, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Asgore. Elle devait le tenir au courant de tout ce qui était bizarre dans cette histoire.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Alphys avait terminé de manger les snacks. Ils étaient bons, et avait un petit goût agréable qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle jeta le sachet vide dans une poubelle prévu à cet effet et se réinstalle confortablement au fond de son siège. Plus loin, un monstre chien courais vers les toilettes en se tenant le ventre. Elle trouvait ça bizarre mais n'y fit pas attention plus que ça. Alphys ferma les yeux. Il lui restait encore quelques heures de vols avant d'arriver à destination.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Asgore était occupé à arroser les fleurs quand son téléphone sonna. Il le prit et répondit rapidement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Undyne.

"-Oui ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as du nouveau ?

-Je vais bien. Et j'ai du nouveau."

Le roi posa son arrosoir sur le sol, écoutant attentivement les paroles de la capitaine de la garde royale qui continuait de parler.

"-Je suis allée sur place avec un humain. Un enquêteur. On a trouvé des lettres. Ce qu'il en restait plutôt vu que ça a bien brûler.

-Des lettres ?

-Oui. Dedans, il y avait des menaces envers Frisk et les monstres. Et ça faisait longtemps que Frisk recevait ce genre de lettre. Il ne vous en a jamais parler ?

-Non ! Je ne savais pas !"

Asgore n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Frisk ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il reçevait des lettres de menaces. Si il avait su, il aurait envoyer des gardes du corps pour protéger son fils adoptif. Il demanda à Undyne :

"-C'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout pour le moment. Je vous tient au courant pour la suite.

-Merci Undyne."

Il raccrocha. Cette histoires de menaces était bizarres.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Alphys se sentait mal. Elle se leva et se mit à courir vers les toilettes. Elle s'y enferma et remarqua qu'il y avait de la poussière par terre. Beaucoup de poussière. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : qu'un monstre était mort ici. La scientifique allait ouvrit la porte pour crier à l'aide, mais une hôtesse se trouvait face à elle. La même hôtesse qui lui avait offert un snack. Elle la regardait méchamment et la repoussa dans les toilettes avant de refermé la porte. Alphys tomba sur le sol, elle souffrait le martyr. Elle essaya de se relever mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle commença à crier mais sa voix s'arrêta. Et elle tomba en poussière elle aussi.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Monster Kid aurait pu rentrer chez lui, mais il avait décider de faire un détour. Il arriva devant la porte de l'immeuble où habitait Undyne. Il poussa la porte avec sa tête et entra. Il grimpa les escalier en courant, manquant de se casser la figure plusieurs fois. Et une fois arrivé devant la porte de chez Undyne, il appuya sur la sonnette.

 


	9. Complications

Undyne était installée confortablement dans le canapé. Elle regardait la télévision sans vraiment la voir, ayant laissé un feuilleton d'amour pour se changer les idées. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit très fort, la réveillant complètement. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir à une heure aussi tardive ? La capitaine de la garde royale regarda rapidement dans l'oeilleton mais ne vit personne. Elle ouvrit la porte, un peu étonnée, et se retrouva nez à nez avec...

"Undyne !"

Monster Kid se jeta dans ses bras, et elle le rattrapa grâce à ses réflexes. Elle demanda avec un grand sourire fatigué aux lèvres :

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard et tu devrais être chez toi !

-Je sais, mais il fallait que je te vois rapidement."

Undyne l'invita à entrer dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière le petit monstre.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Sans se promenait dans les rues sans but précis. Il lançait des regards autour de lui, et les humains qu'il croisaient changeait de trottoir ou l'évitait. De toute manière, il se fichait des humains. Un cri l'interpella un peu plus loin, mais le squelette haussa simplement les épaules en voyant que c'étaient des humains. Une jeune fille était prise à partie par des garçons plus vieux, plus grands, et plus nombreux. Elle lança un regard apeurée en direction de Sans, criant comme une folle :

"AU SECOURS !"

Mais Sans haussa de nouveau les épaules, son sourire habituel ancré sur le visage, et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Qu'ils crèvent. Qu'ils se tuent entre eux si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir. Il s'en fichait.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Undyne fit deux thés alors que le petit monstre lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sans.

"Tu te rends compte Undyne, il a tué des gens ! Même s'ils n'étaient pas gentils, il ne méritaient pas de mourir comme ça !"

La capitaine de la garde royale prit sa tête entre ses mains. La situation devenait bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée au départ. Elle soupira.

"La mort de Papyrus a du lui faire bien plus mal qu'il n'a voulu le montrer...

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour tuer des gens !

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Je ne peux pas comprendre.

-Toi Undyne, t'es trop cool ! Tu ne tuera pas des gens pour rien !"

Elle caressa la tête de Monster Kid avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

"En vérité, je ne sais pas... Si jamais un humain ose poser la main sur Alphys, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais."

Undyne attrapa ensuite son téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle mette Asgore et Toriel au courant.

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Le vol 410-UDT-JVC-18-25 arriva à destination avec un léger retard. Si la plupart des passagers étaient arrivés à bon port, ce n'était pas le cas des quelques monstres qui avaient pris cet avion. De leur présence, il ne restait que quelques valises. Leurs cendres avaient été jetée en plein vol par l'hôtesse. Cette dernière se demandait combien de temps allait s'écouler avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il était assez fréquent de perdre ou trouver des bagages...

**⚔ ⚔ ⚔**

Asgore somnolait devant la télévision. Toriel était déjà partie se coucher depuis longtemps. Le téléphone du roi vibra furieusement. Ce dernier décrocha en voyant le nom d'Undyne apparaître.

"Allô ?

-Asgore, c'est moi. Il y a un problème. Un gros problème.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est au sujet de Sans."

Elle répéta simplement ce que lui avait dit le petit Monster Kid avec une voix inquiète. Asgore soupira une fois qu'elle termina de parler.

"-C'est embêtant. Il va falloir le retrouver avant que cette histoire ne s'ébruite. Les humains vont encore dire que c'est de la faute des monstres et ça risque de se retourner contre nous.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Je vais m'en occuper Undyne. Toi, concentres toi sur ta mission.

-Très bien..."

Undyne raccrocha. Cette nuit là, elle laissa son lit au petit monstre et s'installa dans le canapé du salon pour y dormir. Mais elle avait du mal à fermer l'oeil. Tout était en train de devenir compliqué.


	10. Pistes

Le réveil de son téléphone sonna, et Undyne l'éteignit en grognant. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, entre cauchemars et réveils. Ses rêves étaient cruels. Dans l'un d'eux elle s'était retrouvée à mettre en terre le cercueil d'Alphys. Dans un autre elle affrontait Sans en combat singulier. Et dans un autre encore elle voyait les humains tuer les siens sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

La capitaine de la garde royale se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Pour deux. Si Alphys était absente, le petit Monster Kid était là. Il avait prévenu ses parents la veille au téléphone pour les rassurer et leur dire qu'il se trouvait avec Undyne. Cette dernière avait étouffé un rire lorsqu'il parla de "la trop cool chef de la garde Royale". Le petit Monstre s'était réveillé et avait rejoint la femme poisson dans la cuisine.

"Yo ! J'ai trop bien dormi !"

Il s'installa à table, près à prendre le petit déjeuner. Undyne regarda l'horloge murale. Il faudrait qu'elle parte plus tôt pour raccompagner le petit monstre chez lui.

⚔ ⚔ ⚔

Asgore s'était levé tôt ce matin là. Il s'était d'abord occupé de ses fleurs avant de s'installer dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé, rapidement rejoint par Toriel. La petite radio sur la table diffusait de la musique.

"-Tu as réussi à te reposer un peu Asgore ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

-J'ai à peine dormi trois heures. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je vois..."

Elle aussi avait du mal à dormir ces derniers jours. Et il y avait cette impression que tout allait basculer d'un moment à l'autre. La musique de la radio so stoppa d'un seul coup, et le présentateur s'excusa avant d'annoncer des nouvelles urgentes :

"... un groupe d'adolescents a été retrouvé horriblement assassinés au milieu d'une ruelle en pleine journée. Une enquête est en cours, mais les premiers éléments indiquent que le meurtrier est très certainement un monstre au vu des blessures infligées aux victimes. Plus d'informations à venir plus tard dans la journée... "

Asgore s'était tourné vers sa femme. Toriel était devenue encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Tout partait de travers depuis qu'ils avaient mit les pieds à la surface. Son regard inquiet fixait le roi, et elle demanda de sa voix tremblante :

"Un monstre ? Tuer des humains ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas Tori. Pour venger Frisk, peut être... Mais ça n'aurait aucun sens."

Il leva la tête au plafond en soupirant.

⚔ ⚔ ⚔

Edgard était devant l'ambassade et regarda sa montre. 9h05. Il soupira, tirant un coup sur sa cigarette. Undyne était encore en retard. Il espérait que cela ne devienne pas une habitude car c'était quelque chose qu'il détestait. Rien ne valait la ponctualité. Au bout de longues minutes d'attente, la chevelure de feu apparut alors au bout de la grande rue, se dirigeant à grande vitesse dans sa direction. La capitaine de la garde royale se stoppa en face de lui, essoufflée. L'humain ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer son retard :

"-Encore en retard... C'est une habitude ?

-Non... J'ai... Eu des trucs... à faire avant... de venir... Pfffiou !"

Undyne souffla un grand coup pour reprendre une respiration normale avant de demander :

"-Alors ? Tu as du nouveau ?

-Oui... J'ai déjà certains résultats du labo."

Elle hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Edgar lui fit un sourire gêné.

"-On ne va pas rester au milieu de la rue pour en discuter. Allons dans un café, il y 'en à un de l'autre côté de la rue. On sera plus à l'aise.

-Très bien."

Undyne suivit l'humain, curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus.

⚔ ⚔ ⚔

Toriel avait décidé de sortir un peu. Seule. Elle en avait besoin, pour réfléchir. Pour essayer de trouver des solutions. Pour ne pas laisser la haine et la peur prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle se rendit alors au cimetière, celui là même où reposait son fils adoptif. Ce petit humain qu'elle considérait comme son enfant. Frisk. Une fois devant la tombe, elle resta silencieuse un long moment avant de prendre la paroles, comme si ce dernier pouvait l'entendre.

"Je suis désolée Frisk. Je suis terriblement désolée. Si j'avais su, alors nous aurions fait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Et tu serais encore parmi nous aujourd'hui."

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et elle l'essuya d'un revers de manche.

⚔ ⚔ ⚔

Undyne buvait un simple thé, tandis que son interlocuteur avait prit un café noir, sans sucres. Elle touillait sa tasse, un peu énervée.

"Alors ? Ces résultats ?"

Edgard termina d'avaler sa gorgée avant de lui répondre.

"On sait qui est l'auteur de certaines lettres. Celles qui sont écrites à la main. Par contre, pour celles faites à l'ordinateur, on ne pense pas que ce soit le même individu."

La capitaine de la garde royale serra sa main libre de toutes ses forces.

"-Et le nom de ce mec ? C'est quoi ?

-Damien Clarke.

-Tu as son adresse ?

-Oui. Il n'habite pas très loin.

-Allons-y."

Elle se leva d'un seul coup, abandonnant sa tasse de thé à moitié vide. Edgard haussa les sourcils en la regardant faire.

"Tu veux débarquer là bas comme ça ?

-Ouais. Plus vite on le retrouvera et plus vite Frisk et Papyrus seront vengés.

-La justice ne fonctionne pas comme ça Undyne. On ne peux pas débarquer chez quelqu'un comme ça et lui demander gentiment si il veut bien se faire arrêter."

Undyne poussa un grognement avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, visiblement bien énervée. Son camarade continua sur le même ton :

"Pour ça, il faudrait un mandat d'arrêt..."

Il fouilla dans la poche interieur de sa veste avant de sortir un papier sous le nez d'Undyne et continua :

"Tu as de la chance, j'en ai justement un sous la main. On y va ?"

⚔ ⚔ ⚔

Les pas de Sans l'avaient amené sans qu'il n'y fasse attention au cimetière. C'était peut être le moment de discuter un peu avec Papyrus, même si ce dernier ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Il avança dans les allées de pierres tombales, à la recherche de celle de son frère.


End file.
